Wishing On A Star
by FeraligatrFling
Summary: Gold and Silver's Typhlosion and Feraligatr get to catch up with one another. - Yaoi, pokemon x pokemon; don't like, don't read!


_A friend of mine requested a story about Gold and Silvers Feraligatr and Typhlosion, and I said I didn't really know much about the trainers and such, so they helped me out! They did the first part, and the plot. I jumped in and did the smut scene and anything else after the smut scene was also added in by me! _

• • •

It was dark, except for the way the moon and stars splashed light onto the scenery, giving it a soft outline that one probably couldn't help but to admire. Crystal was having a slumber party with the Johto Dex Holders, her house just recently built next to Prof. Oak's lab so she could help with research. Though she called it a slumber party, Gold and Silver were left to figure out their sleep arrangement for the night in the living room, one could fight for the couch, and the other would be stuck in a recliner for the night.

Gold and Silver's Johto starters were left out in the garden, though Megapon had began to feel drowsy after a while of star gazing with the larger pokemon, a Feraligatr and a Typhlosion. He said his good nights before he went into the living room, finding a cozy place next to the sofa to settle down with a yawn.

The night was alive with stars, Baktaro was still watching them with the Feraligatr, though the big alligator pokemon seemed oblivious to the fact it was so pretty, while the Typhlosion happily pointed up to the sky as a shooting star zipped by. "Look, a shooting star, Feraligatr." He tried to get his attention, but it was too late, the star had zipped away by the time Feraligatr looked up.

"That's too bad, you missed it.. I'm going to make a wish still though.." Baktaro commented, while the Feraligatr just grunted in dismissal and looked away from him. It really rustled the Typhlosions Jimmies that his friend was acting like that though.

"Stop acting like that, it's been a while since we've been together like this, it's spoiling the fun.." The fire starter spoke in a slightly upset tone, not liking the way his friend had been treating him since the incident.

"I just thought maybe... You should be angry at me, Baktaro.." The Feraligatr admitted lowly to his fiery friend.

"Why should I be mad at you, Feraligatr?" The Typhlosion asked in surprise at his friends feelings.  
"When Silver stole me from Professor Elm's lab, you worried for me.. It's why you joined Gold, so that you could save me from him.. But I attacked you, I betrayed our friendship." The alligators tone held an upset tone, he was over thinking the situation, he had attacked his very best friend, the one who had hatched with him, he had hurt him.. "Aren't you the slightest bit mad at me?"

A smile came to the Typhlosions fuzzy lips, the badger pokemon moving to lay a paw on the damp skin of the gator. "Feraligatr.." He got his attention, the gator glancing at him with shining golden eyes, the pupil was slit like a reptilians, the light of the moon and stars danced within them, giving them a sparkle that cause a bigger smile. "I never stopped believing in you. We've been together since we hatched from our eggs, we understand each other better than anyone could ever hope to understand us.." He stated softly, speaking in a way his friend would understand. "You had your own reasons to do it, I understand. Under that tough and cold exterior of yours.. I know you're a very gentle and loving pokemon. I could never be mad at you.." He admitted to his friend in a low tone, admiration in his voice.

The gator couldn't help the gentle blush that dusted his cheeks, and when he felt something warm and fuzzy pushing against his back, the arms of the one he loved so much wrapping around his waist as the other settled to hug him from behind, it cause the blush to darken even more. He always adored his friend, but he was always scared it would push him away if he acted on his feelings.

"B-Baktaro.." He asked gently, breaking the comfortable silence that had washed over them. "I need to tell you something." He admitted lowly, getting the Typhlosions attention immediately.

"What is it?"

The gator turned his head, exposing that blush in all it's glory to Baktaro. "I've been hiding my true feelings from you for a while, and it's killing me every time you get so close like this... I.. Could you..." He stuttered over his words for a moment, lips pressing together to stop the embarrassing act. He rolled his tongue over his sharp teeth a moment before he trusted to open his mouth once more. "Can you.. Be my mate?" The Typhlosion looked at the gator he held for a moment, surprise written over his face. The gator seemed to take it in the wrong way as he quickly withdrew. "It's okay if you don't accept! I just... I wanted to get those feelings off my chest, is all.." He told his friend.

"How could I refuse?" The typhlosion asked, a hand moving to lift the Feraligatr's gaze back to him, while his eyelids lowered gently as he admired the flushed expression on the gators face. "I've always wanted you as my mate."

It was the gators turn to be surprised now, he never thought in a million years the Typhlosion would accept his want to be his mate. He always thought he would prefer a cute little female Typhlosion over himself. The badger pokemon could read the look on the males face perfectly, and it made him lean down to help his friend understand more that he had accepted him truly. He pushed his lips to the gators, a soft brush of furry lips on scaly ones, before it deepened it a more passionate kiss. They both had been wanting to do it for so long, kiss each other in such ways. Both pokemon enjoyed the touch of the others lips, never wanting the moment to end.

In the heat of the moment, the two pokemon began to stir as they felt something warm poking against each of their abdomens. They broke the kiss, two sets of eyes glancing down before blushes spread across the pokemons faces.

From under creamy fur, a slick pink cock had spilled from it's protective sheath, the Typhlosion panted softly as his seven inch cock was exposed to his friend. A nine inch cock had also been revealed to the Typhlosion, the gator pokemons erection coming from the yellow scales that covered his underbelly, the slit hiding it seeming to just be a part of the different sections until the cock was being presented like such. "Should we?" The Feraligatr asked a bit embarrassed, the fact both of them were aroused was a good sign for him though, it would be worse if it was just him who had such an embarrassing occurrence.

"I'm ready when you are." The gators friend reply softly, watching the Feraligatr for a hint of approval.

The gator pokemon gave a little smile to his friend as he moved to lay himself down on the ground, showing he was willing to be the submissive partner in the act. Baktaro wasn't about to deny him either, he would rather enjoy dominating the slightly bigger pokemon after all, and the flame that burst from around his neck showed his excitement for being able to dominate the other. It soon died down, so not to give them away to their trainers.

Baktaro climbed over his friend lightly, paws on either side of his head as he stared down to the gator, kissing along his jaw gently, avoiding his sharp teeth as he went about it. He nuzzled him as he positioned himself at the males entrance, giving him another kiss as he began to enter, to avoid what he knew was to come with the first time being penetrated. The little cry of pain was effectively drowned out by the kiss, while the Feraligatr closed his eyes to prevent his friend from seeing the light tears forming in them.

The pain was soon in the back of the Feraligatr's mind as the Typhlosion above him used a paw to stroke at the nine inch cock that was lightly bobbing against the Feraligatrs abdomen with each gentle thrust the Typhlosion offered. When the kiss broke, soft panting could be heard from both of the pokemon, little grunts and moans being held back to not alert the people in the home.

"Nn.. Baktaro.. You can go faster then that.." The Feraligatr alerted now that he was getting use to being stretched by the other pokemons cock. The Typhlosion nodded lightly, bracing himself once more with both paws at either side of his friends head, hind legs tensed gently as he began to thrust faster into him, his thrusts short yet powerful, the clapping of their hips soon filling the night air. The Typhlosion watched his friend as lust glazed both their eyes. His mate looked beautiful with the moonlight dancing across his blue scales. The thought just drove the Typhlosion crazy, his mate was so sexy, he was such a lucky pokemon.

Arms wrapped around the Typhlosions neck now as the gator gasped at the harsher thrusts, which were now finding his prostate easily. "Oh! F-Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!" He gasped at the other pokemons ear, alerting him of the pleasure he was giving his mate. It just boost the Typhlosions ego, that he could get his mate so riled up during sex. "B-Baktaro!" He moaned out as the other continued the harsh onslaught to his prostate. His cock was drooling with precum by that point in time, twitching against his stomach and bobbing with each thrust that rocked his body.

"I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" Baktaro moaned to his friend now, reaching his limit a he fucked his mate. He dropped down gently, the gators cock being pushed against their stomachs, creating a delicious friction for him with each rock of his body. His moans of pleasure cut off as the Typhlosion kissed him with a fiery passion, pouring his feelings into that simple action before he came inside of the blue pokemon under him. He pulled from the kiss, a roar of pleasure leaving the Typhlosion, the Feraligatr joining in with a shout of pleasure as he too came shortly after. They both lightly collapsed onto the ground, or well, the Feraligatr was on the ground while Baktaro was on the others chest.

Heavy pants filled the otherwise silent night as the two pokemon relaxed in their after glow, catching their breath and just holding each other. The Feraligatr held the fire starter in his arms tightly, while the Typhlosion rested his head on the muscular chest of the gator.

"So..." The Feraligatr broke the silence first once they stopped panting for air.

"What was your wish?"


End file.
